Leubantian language
Leubantian (Leubantian: Lübäntîz) is the official language of Leubantia. It is a Germanic language of the Baltic Branch and is most closely related to English. More distant relatives include German and Dutch. Current Leubantian dates from about 1562 AD. =Basic Grammar= Alphabet *Vowels: Ä, É, Î, Ö, Ü *Consonants: B, C, CH (sometimes), D, F, G, H, J, K, L, M, N, P, Q, R, S, SH (sometimes), T, V, W, X, Y, Z Pronounciation *Ä - O as in "cot" *B - B as in "big" *C - C as in "cat" *CH - CH as in "chamber" *D - D as in "dog" *É - ai as in "chain" *F - F as in "food" *G - G as in "good" *H - H as in "hat" *Î - ee as in "wheel" *J - J as in "jam" *K - K as in "king" *L - L as in "long" *M - M as in "mat" *N - N as in "naughty" *Ö - O as in "more" *P - P as in "present" *Q - Q as in "queen" *R - R as in "ring" *S - S as in "sad" *SH - SH as in "shame" *T - T as in "tall" *Ü - oo as in "woo" *V - V as in "valley" *W - W as in "wait" *X (at the front of a word) - Z as in "zeal" *X (otherwise) - X as in "saxophone" *Y (in the middle of a word) - always silent *Y (otherwise) - Y as in " yak" *Z - Z as in "zoo" =Dictionary= *Hello - Hîllü *Goodbye - Gîd Bü *Good Morning - Gîd Mîrnüng *Please - Plüéz *Thank you (very much) - Thénk yî (vürä méch) *Pardon - Pürdîn *OK, Fine - ÜK, Fänü *Worm - Wérm *Finger - Féngür *Family - Fümîlä *Bear - Büér *Go away! - Gî üwä! *Shut up! - Shît ép! *Devil - Düväl *Bell - Bülä *You're Welcome - Yîr Vîlcämü *Welcome - Vîlcämü *Rat - Rét *Edinburgh - Îdünbîrä *Lord - Lérd *Peasant - Püsînt *Revolution - Rîvülätén *Name - Nîmü *D'oh! - Dé'h! *Pretty - Prîttä *Stupid - Stépäd *James - Jümäs *Edward - Îdwärd *Google - Gîgél *Zero - Sîrä *One - Înü *Two - Dvî *Three - Vrü *Four - Fér *Five - Vüf *Six - Zéx *Seven - Zîvän *Eight - Üät *Nine - Nänî *Ten - Dîn *Eleven - Dîn-Înü *Julian - Jélüän *Robert - Rîbürt *Vandal - Vündîl *Fine! - Fänü! *Egg - Ügg *Taxi - Tüxä *Love - Lîvü *Radio - Rüdéhî *Xerxes - Xîréxäs *Kitchen - Kätchün *John - Jän *Hug - Hîg *Bavaria - Büvîrä *Gun - Gén *Helmet - Hülmît *Sport - Spîrt *Felix - Fîlä *Valley - Vüllä *Daniel - Dünîl *Xavier - Xüvîär *Crane - Crînü *King - Küng *Basil - Büzél *Baldwin - Bîldwün *Journey - Jérnä *Baby - Bübä *Monday - Mîndü *Tuesday - Täsdü *Wednesday - Wödnîsdü *Thursday - Thîrsdü *Friday - Frädü *Saturday - Sîtürdü *Sunday - Sändü *January - Jénüärî *February - Fübrîärü *March - Mürch *April - Üprîl *May - Mé *June - Jénü *July - Jülä *August - Ügîst *September - Süptîmbär *October - Üctîbür *November - Nîvümbür *December - Dücîmbür *Jam - Jüm *Grass - Gréss *Wind - Wünd *Sheep - Shäp *Beano - Bünî *Dandy - Dündä *Dennis - Dünäz *Andrew - Ündräf *Yolande - Yélünd *Banana - Bünînü *Orange - Îrüng *David - Dévüd *Matthew - Mîtthü *Mark - Mürk *Innes - Önnüs *Maureen - Mérîn *Boomerang - Bémîrüng *Cartoon - Cärtén =Example text= Greeting Hîllü! Mä nîmü és Üswîld. - A person called Üswîld (Leubantian version of Oswald) greeting another person. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone First paragraph from J. K. Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone": Mr înd Mrs Dîrslä, üv nîmbär fér, Prévüt Drävü, wür préd tî sîy thüt thöy wür pîrfüctlä nîrmül, thénk yî vürä méch. Thöy wür dü lîst püpîl yîd üxpîct tî bü änvîlvüd én ünäthéng strüngä ür mîstérüäs, bîcüs thöy jést dädnt héld wäv séch nînsüns. Lord's Prayer Ür fîthür, hé és ön hîvün, Category:Leubantia